


Mr.Hiddleston

by Karizuki



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karizuki/pseuds/Karizuki
Summary: This is god damn porn





	

For the past few hours you'd been sitting amongst the other industry folks that had been part of the show, in which you had worked as a techie.  After the final performance of Shakespeare's Coriolanus, the entire company had taken over the top floor of a local dive. Though you had never really been one for crowds, you sat quietly and listened to the stories being told. You laughed as appropriate, and tried to seem interested in what was being said. Honestly, you weren't  really listening and almost missed your name in the conversation.

  


"Sorry? What was that?" You ask apologetically, tuning in to the exchange.

  


"i said congratulations, on an amazing show. You did an astounding job." It was the actor who played Coriolanus, Mr. Hiddleston as you knew him.

  


"Thank you Mr. Hiddleston, but really I didn't do much at all, all the talent comes from you lot." You responded trying to avert the attention away from yourself. 

  


"Please Darling, call me Tom." He smiled genuinely, inspiring a slight blush on your cheeks. Before you got a chance to respond someone else called him away for a moment. After another thirty minutes or so, you decided that you need another drink.

  


 As the night went on, and you continued to drink, your started to loosen up. You laughed louder, smiled brighter and spoke more often.

  


"Tom, Tom!" You call, as you see him wandering back across the room. "Come 'ere, you've got to 'ear Mark's story. It's hysterical." 

  


"Ah, It's not even that good." Mark shrugs, though he tells the story again and you laugh, Tom laughs politely beside you. "Now if you don't mind, it's late and I've got to go home." 

  


While Tom said goodnight to Mark, you grab another drink. You've barely had a chance to have sip when Tom grabs the drink away from you. "Hey!" You cry, grabbing at it, though he easily lifts it out of your reach. He grabs your wrist and tows you to the emergency stairwell. 

  


"How much have you had to drink?" Tom demands, towering a good 8 inches over you. Normally he would have intimidated you, but the alcohol was making it hard to control your tongue.

  


"I don't see how that's any of your business." You retort, with a roll of your eyes, and for a moment he seems shocked by your defiance. As if it where uncommon that anyone spoke to him that way, and you suspect that it may have been.

  


"That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble if you don't shut it right quick." He practically growls, his normally smooth voice replaced by a rough, deep sound. You roll your eyes, but at the same time, the inflection behind his voice aroused you more than you'd like up admit. 

  


"Oh yeah? Make me!" You challenge, not expecting him to interpret it literally. He grips your hip slamming you backward into the wall. You gasp, and he takes that as an invitation, slamming his lips into yours. His kiss is fierce, angry, and electric. It leaves you breathless, too shocked to kiss him back and stunned beyond words.out 

  


He pulls back, breathing heavily. You stand, wide eyed, speechless, and still leaning against the wall, when, after what seemed like an eternity, he speaks. "I'm sorry, I don't know what-- what it is about you, that just makes my brain go haywire."

  


"Why are you apologizing?" You blush, the thought of such a gorgeous man, being infatuated with you.

  


"I thought-- you didn't kiss back, so I assumed you didn't like it." He rubs the back off his neck, embarrassed.

  


"Kiss me again." You say quietly. And he does, he kisses you more softly this time, and you kiss back, nipping at his bottom lip.

  


"Play nice, kitten." He murmurs, smirking as he slides his lips down your throat, over your collar bone. He nips your throat, eliciting a whimper from you.

  


"To~om" you moan. Half-heartedly trying to push him away, "We can't...shouldn't." 

  


"Ah, you're right, we don't even know each other, and you're too inebriated to consent anyway." He sighs, running a large hand through his gorgeous, curly hair.

  


"Tom, honestly, I'm not even really that drunk." You object, giggling. He smiled gently, holding open the door for you to go back inside. You enter the bar and it seems that no one noticed your absence, nor had they seen you enter. You wait for Tom, who leads you downstairs and outside the bar.then he leans down to whisper in your ear.

  


"Give me your phone." He purred, which you did without question. He smiled at your compliance. "Good girl." He murmurs, inviting another blush onto your cheeks. He enters his information as a new contact and hands it back to you as he hails a cab. "Text me when you get home, let me know that you've gotten there safely." You nod as you get in the cab, reciting your address to the driver. Tom watches as the cab pulls away and you wave gently an you round the corner.

  


  


*****

  


  


your head aches, pounding distractingly when you try to sit up. You rub your eyes, groaning to yourself. The pounding sounds again and you realize that it's coming from the door rather than your head. You groan for your roommate, asking her to get it, but she must have already gone for the day. You go to answer the door, wondering who decided to swing by at 9:30 in the morning with your bed head, wearing the same shirt you where last night. Sometime before you had passed out you had managed to pull off the pants you had been wearing, thought your shirt was mostly long enough to cover you.

  


"Hello?" You yawn as you open the door, getting knocked back as the visitor pushes their way inside.

  


"Do you know how worried I was?" He asks, stalking toward you. "What did I ask you too do? Hmm." You match each of his forward steps with a backward one. "Is it that difficult to send one measly little text?"

  


You gasp as you stumble backward into a small side table. "Tom, Tom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, I was so tired, I-I don't even remember much of last night."

  


He stills, "What do you remember?" He offers you a hand, helping you up. 

  


"I-I remember talking with Mark for a long time, and discussing a costuming job with Olivia. She wants me to help her with her screen play." You blush, remembering what happened in the stairwell.

  


"That's it?" He presses. "That's all you remember?" You bite your lip subconsciously as you nod. "Really?" You nod again. He takes your chin and forces you to look him in the eyes. "You're lying."

  


"I don't know what you're talking about." You say, but it comes out as more of a whisper.

  


"Oh I think you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about. The stairwell (y/n)." You refuse to look at him,, eyes cast to the ground."(y/n)" he says, softly. "I'm not angry, okay? But I do want to talk to you."

  


"Um, oh, okay." You agree with a soft sigh. "Do you want a cup of tea or something? I'm going to get one for myself if that's alright. And get dressed as well."

  


"I would love one, thank you darling."

  


  


*****

  


  


You dressed quickly in a pair of flowery white shorts and a loose fitting tank top, opting to pull on a long knitted cardigan. then ran a brush quickly through your hair, rolled on some deodorant, and brushed your teeth. You made your way quickly to the kitchen, setting the kettle on the stove top boil. 

  


"Alright the tea will be just a moment." You announced, returning to the living room, where Tom had seated himself in your burgundy leather bishop chair. You couldn't help but think how predatory he looked as his eyes roamed your body. "Tom? Did you hear me? I said the tea-"

  


"I heard you." He interrupted, adjusting his posture so his legs where spread sinfully wide and his torso resting lazily back against the leather. Part of your mind wanted you to drop to your knees and settle yourself between his thighs. The more logical part, however, told you to stop staring and act like an industry professional. "Do you like the view, pet?" To late.

  


"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to- to be rude." You stutter, tripping over your own words. "I just- just-" the whistling of the tea kettle saves you from further embarrassment as you excuse yourself to retrieve the tea. "How do you take it?"

  


"A little bit of sugar please." He responds from the adjacent room.

  


"Right, here you are." You say, trying to keep your hand from shaking as you pass him the saucer.

  


"Thank you darling." He says as you sit, cross legged, on the sofa. "So, last night, or, very early this morning I suppose." You look down nervously. "I suppose you want an explanation, or an apology."

  


"You don't have to apologize to me, Tom." You blush, remembering the sharp pressure of his lips on yours.

  


"Than at least let me explain myself." He sighs, interpreting your silence as a que to continue. "The first time I met you, at the fitting, you barely touched me, but God, when you did it was electric. I wanted nothing more than to tie up those gorgeous, soft hands and to bury myself deep inside you." The muscles in your lower belly contract, and you shift awkwardly. "You looked so innocent, you still do, I had a feeling you'd make a great submissive." He looked up to meet your eyes, and you looked away immediately.

  


"How does that explain last night?" You ask, your voice much smaller than you had expected.

  


"When you where drunk, I could stop thinking about how, if you where mine, I would punish you." Punish you. The way he said that made your core ache"I had to get you alone, I needed an excuse to talk to you. To be honest, I thought about asking you to submit to me." He was going to take advantage of you? "But, I realised that you couldn't give me consent. When you retorted so devilishly, I couldn't help myself, I had to find out what you would do."

  


"And?" You press.

  


"And what? That's it."

  


"What did you find out?" You prompt.

  


"That you exceeded my expectations. I knew I couldn't have you, not then, but I also knew if I let you hang around, I'd do something i might regret." He set his cup down on the coffee table. 

  


"And what makes you think that you can have me now?" You raise an eyebrow, only half teasing.

  


"Oh darling, don't even start that." He stands, straightening his suit and moving toward you in a foreboding manor. "You want someone to put you in your place."

  


"Tom-" you practically whimper

  


"You want someone to punish you, spank your little ass until it's cherry red. You want that don't you? And You want to be used, humiliated, and teased."

  


"Tom-" you groan, louder this time.

  


"So what do you say, my gorgeous little slut." He leans over you where you are seated on the couch, sliding his larger, rough hands up the outside of your thighs, immediately prompting your slender fingers to rest atop his own. "Will you submit to your Master?" His breath is hot on your lips, foreheads pressed together

  


"Tom." You gasp, "God Yes." He raises an eyebrow, waiting for something more. "I submit t-to you M-master." You're forced to bite back a moan as he slides a knee between your legs, grinding it pleasantly against your aching cunt.

  


"Good girl." He grins devilishly, laying a sharp slap on your upper thigh. You jump, startled by his unprecedented advance. "Now, what do you say we go out a get some breakfast, darling?" He suggest, backing off of you as quickly as he had advanced.

  


"W-what?!" You gasp, leaping to your feet quickly and he chuckles.. "My God you're a tease." You pout, though you start giggling as well.

  


"Well what where you expecting darling? It's barely even ten in the morning. Come on darling." He smiles, offering his hand to you. "We'll discuss some of the details as well."

  


"Details?" You ask, surely it can't be that complicated. 

  


"Yes darling, details. It's not very complicated, but we really must establish some rules." You scrunch up your face. Rules? Perhaps this was more complicated that you thought. Tom's low chuckle breaks your focus. " Have you ever done anything like this before?" 

  


"Well- no but I've read about it, and I've heard plenty about it from friends who- uh- participate." You look at your feet, too incredibly embarrassed to even look at him. His hand comes you rest between your shoulder blades as the two of you exit your flat. "Hey how did you know where I live anyway?" Suddenly a bit of logic returns to you. 

  


"I heard you tell it to the cabbie, and I never would have needed it if you had just texted me like you where supposed to-"

  


"I said I was sorry!" You interrupt, looking up at him in disbelief, only to notice him looking down at you in disapproval. "Right, sorry, what whether you saying?"

  


"But if you had, I wouldn't have had any reason to come over so abruptly, which means I wouldn't have gotten to see you in those cute little knickers of yours." You look down again. Shit. You didn't even think about that, but he was right, you where only wearing your shirt and the knickers when you answered the door.

  


"Pervert." You mumble, jokingly. And he raises a sharp eyebrow.

  


"You didn't seem to mind last night, or this morning really." He points out the obvious discrediting facts, enjoying the playful banter.

  


"I was drunk last night." You argue half-heartedly.

  


"That's not what you said then." He tilts his head playfully.

  


"Of course it's not, I wasn't going to admit that I was drunk. Certainly not to some stuck up, A list actor." Once you say it, you realize it may have been to far.

  


"Do you think so?" He says says, still with a hint of teasing, which is a relief to you.

  


"Yes actually, he thinks he's all that just because he writes a popular BBC show. Damn mark, he's just so.... Ugh!" By now, the man next to you had started laughing earnestly. "Oh and you were there to." You add cheekily. He smiles at you but what you notice is how honestly happy his eyes are. It makes you feel light, being able to bring some happiness into someone's life.


End file.
